Story:Star Trek: Columbia/A New Command/Act Three
The Columbia is at high warp. At the situation room Captain Martin, Commander Nelson, Lieutenant Lao, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Shrun, Doctor Finn, and Ensign T'Ro are around the table. Oh my god no, this is Shenandoah to any ships in the sector we're under attack by Romulan vessels and are requesting any and all help, I repeat this is the freighter Shenandoah we're under attack by two Romulan battle cruisers need any and all assistance the freighter Captain says over the com that was recorded by the Lexington and her crew when they picked up the distress call. Brianna shuts it off. That's all they were able to get before they lost contact with the freighter before it was destroyed Captain Martin says as she looks at the senior staff. Commander Nelson chimes in. Antares Base she was equipped with phase cannons and photonic torpedoes as well as a newly fighter squadron, how could they destroy the base anyway? Commander Nelson says as he looks at the staff. Captain Martin looks at him. We're not sure that's why we're heading to Eplison II Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Commander Williams looks at them. Maybe some newly type weaponry they're building to prep for war with us Commander Williams says as she looks at them. Brianna looks at her. Maybe we're not sure the signature was very hard to find by the Lexington tactical officer Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Rain chimed in. Well my security teams are ready along with Major Mitchell's team is ready Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at them. Captain Martin looks at them. As soon as we drop out of warp we'll enter orbit of the planet and hail the outpost Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Doctor Finn looks at her. My medical staff are ready to receive wounded Doctor Finn says as she looks at Captain Martin. She looks at her senior staff. I know we're just getting our foot in the galaxy but we're the closest ship and the best crew in the fleet, let's get ready for a fight Captain Martin says as she looks at her senior staff. The senior staff leaves the Situation room. The Columbia drops out of warp and approaches the planet. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Shrun. Lieutenant hail the station Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and then turns to her. Channel open Captain Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her. She gets up from the Captain's chair and walks in front of the conn station. Eplison II station this is Captain Brianna Martin of the United Earth vessel Columbia, do you acknowledge? Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. Captain Martin I'm Doctor Aronov, I am chief of this facility Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Doctor we've got your supplies just send us the beam down coordinates and we'll beam them down and be out of your hair Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He breathes and the confesses. Actually, Captain, we-we don't need any supplies Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at T'Ro who raises an eyebrow in confusion. I-I don't understand you requested the supplies didn't you? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer confused by what the doctor said. He nods. Yes I did, I'm sorry, I-I wouldn't have lied unless I had to, please, come down to the surface, I will explain everything Doctor Aronov says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Send the coordinates to our launch bay and we'll be down there in a few minutes Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and the hail ends Captain Martin turns to Commander Nelson. Commander you've got the bridge Shrun, Lao your with me Doctor Finn meet us in Launch Bay 2 Captain Martin says as she and the others walk into the turbolift and the door closed. The lower part of the Columbia opens and a shuttlepod flies out and down towards the surface. In the shuttlepod Captain Martin is at the controls as Shrun is sitting in the chair and Lao is getting a particle rifle prep as they see the outpost, and the pod lands and the side door opened and the away team walks out of the pod as they looked at the outpost as Doctor Aronov walks towards them. Captain Martin, welcome to Epsilon 2, thank you for coming Doctor Aronov says as he greets the away team. She nods at him. Thank you Doctor, these are my senior officers Lieutenant Rain Lao my chief of security, tactical officer, Lieutenant Shrun my chief communications officer, and Doctor Claire Finn my chief medical officer Captain Martin says as she looks at the Doctor. Doctor Aronov looks at them. Please to meet you Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Lao looks at him. Doctor, you want to tell us why you falsely diverted a starship on active duty? you know you could do time for that Lieutenant Lao says as he looks at the Doctor. He looks at them. We need protection Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. From what? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He looks at them. We need protection from the Romulans Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. They looked at each other. The Romulans haven't made their way into the Alpha Quadrant yet Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Please follow me and I'll show you Doctor Aronov says as he looks at her and the others. They're walking through the corridors as they hear the P.A system, and he leads them into the research room and shows them the device. Here it is Doctor Aronov says as he looks at them. They look at the device as Captain Martin looks at him. Listen, Dr. Aronov, why are we here? Captain Martin asked as she looks at Doctor Aronov. He looks at them. I couldn't tell you the real reason we needed a United Earth ship because I couldn't risk divulging the information over open communications ever since our first contact with the Romulans in 2152 we've been worried about how they'll do battle with the United Earth and our allies but this is Doctor Janice Lee one of our most brilliant young physicists Doctor Aronov says as he introduces them to her. She looks at them. Hello it's very nice to meet you all Doctor Lee says as she looks at them. They nod at her Doctor Finn walks up to the array. So what are you working on? Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. She looks at her. I've been experimenting with temporal fields and has made well, a breakthrough would be an understatement Doctor Lee says as she looks at them. She gets a piece of fruit and puts on the table and activates the device and it causes the food to go old, as the Away Team looks at the doctor. Interesting finding Captain Martin says as she looks at the device. He looks at the away team. Captain Martin, this banana is suspended in a quantum bubble that can be adjusted to accelerate time. Out here only a few moments have passed. They look confused. So why do you need us here then? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Lao chimes in. Captain you do realize this could also be used as a weapon Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin then at Doctor Anronov. He looks at them. That's why you're here, We couldn't risk sending word to Starfleet about what we'd discovered If the Romulans intercepted it, they could've been here long before you Doctor Anronov says as he looks at them. She looks at them. Well we're just one ship and not the powerful one we're going to need help, Martin to Columbia Captain Martin says as she unzipped her pocket on her uniform and gets out her communicator and opened her communicator. Nelson here Captain Commander Nelson says over the communicator. She looks at them. Get word to Starfleet Command via the com relay encode it Captain Martin says as she's giving instructions to Commander Nelson as she spoke into the communicator. Then one of the scientist pulls out a disruptor. Drop your weapons and surrender the scientist says as everyone is in shock.